Inu Yasha and Kagome alone at last
by gar doomforge
Summary: How Inu Yasha and Kagome become mate and the events that follow (IYK SM)
1. Ch 1 The Fight and the Kiss

Inu Yasha and Kagome  
^-^ Alone at Last! ^-^  
  
Chapter #1  
The Fight and the Kiss  
  
As the sunrise made the forest glisten and shine with a few unseen dewdrops there laid a girl under a watchful eye. The girl is named Kagome a raven-haired miko from present day Tokyo. She wore her school uniform. It was a short green skirt that came to her mid thigh and a white top that had sleeves that came to her wrists and a green collar with a white strip and a red tie. Her protector, a half dog demon with white hair and little white triangle dog-ears protruding from his head was named Inu Yasha. He wore a white under shirt and a red gi made a fur from a fire rat that meant it was stronger then Armor and protected him well. He also wore and swore and sheath at his side. There was only the two of them their companions had gone ahead and they had stayed behind so inu yasha could recuperate after his huge battle with his brother Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu Yasha sat immersed in tranquility as Kagome rested against him with her head resting n his shoulder. As she slept, he took her chin in his left hand and slipped his right hand around her shoulders. As Inu Yasha did this, she murmured slightly and he froze in terror 'Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up!' he thought. Lucky she only stirred slightly and remained asleep. 'God she's so beautiful, her smell is like nothing I've smelt before and I get a warm and fuzzy feeling in side when I am around her and went she is gone I feel like a part of me is missing'. Could I ever tell her those words I've never said before? Could I tell I love her? Could I say 'I Love You?' As he looked at her he was compelled to tell he had ever wanted to tell her he just couldn't stop himself some of it was just going to come out. "Kagome, I Love You" he whispered hoping she did not hear. As if she had heard him she smiled that smile he loved and nuzzled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Inu yasha froze 'had she heard me will she wake up... no she's just dreaming if she heard me then she would be sitting me to death right now'. Suddenly Kagome moved her eyes opened and she yawned 'what a wonderful morning... why are my arms tightly wrapped around Inu Yasha waist... and ... and why is his arm around my shoulder...'  
  
"Inu yasha?" Kagome said as she removed her arms from his waist. 'Damn she's awake here it come.'  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why was your arm around my shoulder and why where my arms around you?"  
  
"You where cold"  
  
"Oh so you care about me now do you "  
  
"NO, you were cold and you keep whimpering in the night and it was the only way to shut you up and then you warped your arms around me and nuzzled closer to me you Wench." As he said it he now it was a bad thing to say he saw the hurt slowly but sherry creep its way across her face and he felt like a vice was just clamped around his heart. 'Why...why do I always have to ruin a good thing like that... why must I always hurt her like that she probably thinks I hate her'. Ignoring her sadness she faked a smile and said  
  
"Lets go and have something for breakfast, Ok"  
  
"Ok... fine" Breakfast was eaten in silence that day and they avoided eye contact. As they cleaned up their eyes locked and once again Inu Yasha was compelled to tell her he was compelled to tell her he loved her again. 'No...NO I can't ... I can't tell her she defiantly hate me if I tell her I have feelings for her. Come on she is a human and I ... I'm a half-breed mongrel she'd be discussed... she could never love a ... a thing like me.' But he had to say it ... it had to come out ... it was going to come out if he wanted it to or not. 'Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, Don't Say It!'  
  
"Umm... Kagome" 'Damn It' "... I ...have something to tell you," he whispered.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha you know you can tell me anything you know that don't you?"  
  
"No ... no I can't never mind, just let's forget it lets go and get some more shared!" No no Inu Yasha don't be silly you have something important to tell me... so spill come on spill it Now!"  
  
"Damn it I said no Wench!" *Tears budding in Kagome's eye as she started to cry* 'Damn it she going to cry why, why do I have to be such a boneheaded jerk'  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you hate me so much!?" she screamed as tears pored from her eyes. She shut her eye, she could not bared to see the one she loved more then life itself tell her that he loved another girl and held no feelings for here.  
  
"Don't cry I don't hate you" 'god look what have I done now... now I've hurt her feelings'.  
  
"Yes you do you've always hated me just because I'm no Kikyo"  
  
"What are you talking a about I don't give a Damn a about her!"  
  
"Yes you do, you love her, you've always loved her and you've always resented the fact that she died and that I'm here instead!"  
  
"No I Don't DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"Yes you do yo-" In her anger and sadness she had not bothered to listen him moving. He moved quietly so that she did not hear him and then he slide his arms around her waist, pulled her close and bent down and pressed his lips to hers, then he heard her gasp 'I've done it now she going to slap me in the face and sit me so bad I will be sour for a week but she so pretty. I love her more the anything, I want to be by her forever. But most of all I want her to be happy and she will never be happy with me she will be more happy in her time with a human and I will just have to live with it and never see her again'. Suddenly she felt something slide around her waist and pull her close. 'What is going on' she thought but then something wet press onto her lips and stayed there. Her eyes shot open and she saw that it was Inu Yasha, he ...he was kissing her and she gasped. 'Oh my god he's kissing me. Why? ... Why is he kissing me does he love me was I yelling at him for trying to tell me that he loves me and not Kikyo, no that can't be he loves her not me... doesn't he?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I want 5 Reviews before next chapter is up ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gar: Well I hope you like my first chapter ^-^  
  
Kagome: I like it so far  
  
Inu Yasha: I better get her  
  
Gar: you may, but you must keep reading  
  
Sango: Will, I think there made for eachother.  
  
Miroku: Well I hope there's some LEMONade coming soon ^-^  
  
(Smack)(Bang)(Crash)  
  
All: MIROKU  
  
Miroku: what they sound thirsty ^-^*rubs head*  
  
All: Pervert  
  
Gar: Review or we send Miroku after you-.0  
  
Rest: He'll do it  
  
Miroku: Hello all you beautiful ladies out there  
  
Ladies: Run away!  
  
All: Great now they never review 


	2. Ch 2 The save and the truth

Inu Yasha and Kagome  
^-^Alone at Last!^-^  
  
Last Chapter  
  
'Why? ... Why is he kissing me does he love me was I yelling at him for trying to tell me that he loves me and not Kikyo, no that can't be he loves  
her not me... doesn't he?'  
  
Chapter #2  
  
The save and the truth  
  
Inu Yasha pulled back from their embrace and looked longingly into her eyes. She wore a look of what he took for discussed. His eyes shut, his eyes drooped to fall and rest flat fall against his head, his hair slide down to shield his face as he turned around and walked towards the trees  
  
"I understand" he said sadly 'god she's discussed at the thought of thought of me kissing her damn why did I have to do that now she will never want to see me again I just ruined our friendship because my damn heart won't stay quiet' 'Oh god he kissed me, He Kissed Me I can't believe it, it was so good, wait why is he leaving? What does he understand? Oh god he... he thinks I'm disused at the thought of kissing him.'  
  
"Inu Yasha what... understand what" she yelled as she ran up and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks and pull out of her grasp  
  
"I understand, I'm a useless mongrel half breed. I never expected you to love me as much as I love you so good back to your time and be happy that's all that matters to me." With that he bolted into the woods and disappeared. She stood rooted on the spot with shock 'he loves me, he wants me to be happy, I never thought he fell like that and ... and now ... now he's gone'. She collapsed and her eyes once more ran with tears, her back heaved. She move slowly but her mind raced. She sat there crying but still under the watchful eye for her protector. Inu Yasha sat not far off in a tall thickly branched tree and high enough so as not to be seen and but low enough so to see Kagome and get to her if the need should arise. 'She must be thinking of the kiss and how much she is discuses that I kissed her, She's absolutely distraught. 'Oh god I've lost him forever.' After a few minutes she stood and dusted her self off 'that's it stop crying if love him you have to find him. I won't give up till I find him and tell him how much I love him'. She started to walk to the spot where Inu Yasha entered. For hours she walked thought the forest calling  
  
"Inu Yasha, where are you!" She was out their well into the night she called him and walked around hoping to find him. She had to find him; she had to tell him that him how she felt, she had to tell him that she loved him and that she would do anything to be with him she had to tell him. She longed for his touch, his kiss, that kiss that evoked such passion in her she wanted ... no she need more.  
  
"Inu Yasha w-". When suddenly there came a crashing sound to her right. She started to run back in the direction that she came from when she saw it. A demon leapt from the trees and headed straight at her. She turned run when she was suddenly in a tree  
  
"Inu Yasha"  
  
"Stay here Kagome" Inu Yasha jumped down and with one swing of the tetsusaiga killed the demon. He returned to Kagome and found she was unconscious. She had fainted from existent. He picked up and ran back to camp. Inu Yasha sat here down when suddenly she reached up and warped her arms around his neck then she kissed him. They broke from there kiss  
  
"You're my hero and I love you never leave me again ok."  
  
"But how? How can you love a half-breed mongrel like me? "  
  
"Love does not care about stuff like that and nether do I, I love you ears fangs and all."  
  
"Oh Kagome I love you and I will never leave you I promise" they kissed a long passionately. He moved his tongue across her lips and she knew what the question was. She parted her lips and he slid tongue into her mouth. He started to thoroughly explore it with his tongue. 'She ... she tastes so good even better then Raman and her tongue is so soft.' 'His tongue evokes thoughts and feelings that I've never had or felt before.' They reluctantly parted so that they could breath.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha I love you"  
  
"Kagome I love you will you be my life mate" Kagome was shocked and it a few seconds for it to sink in.  
  
"Yes, YES, OH GOD YES Inu Yasha I'd love to be your life mate." They kissed again but this was a short tender loving kiss.  
  
"Good night I love you."  
  
"Good night I love you to." and with that fell asleep in eachothers arms with Inu Yasha arm's wrapped protectively around Kagome's slender waist so that he can protector even in sleep. In the morning they awoke still in eachothers arms.  
  
"Good morning my lovely Kagome"  
  
"Good morning Inu Yasha" they kissed quickly and sat up.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha what is it?"  
  
"Well to fully be my mate we have to mate and I have to you with my teeth on your neck and you have to do the same thing to me"  
  
"Ok I see well let's go to my time and tell my family that we are going to be mates."  
  
"Ok" They proceeded to pack up camp and headed off with Kagome on Inu Yasha's back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* For next chapter I want 53 maybe ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gar: Well there's number two.  
  
Inu Yasha: Yes kagome's mine and not that damn wolf.  
  
Kagome: I love you so I'm going to ignore that.  
  
Sango: See I said that they where perfect for eachother.  
  
Miroku: Well.  
  
All: Save it, stop right there*waves random sharp objects at him.*  
  
Miroku: No need to turn violent to this humble monk.  
  
All: Ok just keep quit from here on in ok.  
  
Miroku: All right, all right just don't hit me please ok. 


	3. Ch 3 Ahead in time but there’s not

Inu Yasha and Kagome  
^-^Alone at Last!^-^  
  
Last Chapter "Well to fully be my mate we have to mate and I have to you with my teeth on your neck and you have to do the same thing to me"  
  
"Ok I see well let's go to my time and tell my family that we are going to be mates."  
  
"Ok" They proceeded to pack up camp and headed off with Kagome on Inu Yasha's back.  
  
Chapter #3  
  
Ahead in time but there's not food  
  
They hopped out of the well and went to her house. "Mom I'm home." "Oh dear we didn't expect you for days so we are going to Xaio's house and we won't till Monday... we'll be of now dear." "Bye sis" "Goodbye Kagome" "But guys its Friday" Kagome stood there in shock, 'she's leaving me alone... in the house...with a guy.' "We trust you Kagome!" After the shock wore off she shut the door and turned to Inu Yasha. "Well do you want to get something to eat?" "Yes," yelled Inu Yasha as he zipped eagerly into the kitchen, sat down and waited. "Well what do you want to eat?" she asked as she walked into the room. "Raman please" "Well I want a big bowl of rice and some chicken." Kagome looked high and low there was no rice or chicken or Raman. Well Inu Yasha looks like we will have to go to the store for food." His ears drooped slightly at the thought of not get food right away. "Well we defiantly have to get you different clothes." "Why" "No one wears clothes like that anymore you'll stick out to much." "Oh... ok" After she got Inu Yasha some period appropriate clothes they where off. Inu Yasha found it quiet awkward to walk with the things on his feet she called shoes to walk in. she walked down the street and when he had gotten used to the shoes he easily caught up to her. As they walked side by side there hands came together and there fingers entwined. They got to the story and Inu Yasha jumped as the doors automatically opened and let out a low growl. Kagome giggled. "It's ok there supposed to do that Inu Yasha." After she told him that he relaxed. As they entered Inu Yasha's eyes bulged his jaw dropped... "Look at all the food." "Just remember I have to pay money so we get what I say ok" "Ok" they walked to where the Raman was. "Inu Yasha pick one! Ok." "Hello Kagome." "Hu, Oh hi Hojo." "Who's your friend?" "Oh...umm Hojo this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha Hojo." "Hello Inu Yasha please to meet you." Inu Yasha looked up from the Raman. "Hobo" "No, no it's Hojo!" "Whatever" "So Kagome how do you know Inu Yasha?" "Well... umm... he's my fronses ok, I've know him for years and he just purposed actually." 'No I thought she liked me, you know I've asked her out on occasion to the movies but may be she thought that I was being friendly.' "Um Kagome can I talk to you for a few seconds?" "Oh ok, Inu Yasha will you wait here please and I'll be back soon the we can continue to get the rest of the stuff and them we can go home" "Ok" "Home?" "Yes well he stays at my place and then I stay at his place." "Oh well I see." They talked at what Hojo thought was out was ears shot at the far end of the aisle, He was wrong Inu Yasha could hear them. "Two things Kagome one, Are you positive that that you are safe around him, he seems dangers and two he's so brash." "Well not that it is any of your business but he's vary sweet and protective of me so you don't have to worry." "Ok as long as you are share" As Kagome walked back down the aisle she noisiest that Inu Yasha had selected a Raman and was growing inpatient. "Ok lets go get some rice and chicken." Hojo stood there in shock for a few minutes; he paid and walked out judgectedly only to Inu Yasha and Kagome walking hand in hand. "Bye Kagome bye Inu Yasha." "Bye Hojo." "Feh!" They got home and Kagome made supper. After they finished they sat in eachothers arms enjoying the company. "Inu Yasha do you want to watch a movie with some popcorn and then go to bed?" "Ok what's popcorn" "You'll see ok." "Ok" "Well you can go and sit on the couch or you can help with the popcorn." "How long will it take?" "Five to ten minutes." "Oh I don't want to be away from you for that long so I will help you." "Well... if your good I my give you a kiss *she winks* ok" With that Inu Yasha's ears pricked up "Ok" Kagome walked over and opened a cupboards. She removed a hot air popper and set it on the counter. 'hmm that's a... a... oh what did she say that is again. Apullence... apaulenece.' "Hey what's that called again an Apullence?" "No it's a appliance" "Oh ya that's right." Kagome walked to the refrigerator and got the popcorn out. 'Why does she have a bag of rocks?' Setting down with the bag beside the popper, she reached for a cup and set it with the rest. "Inu Yasha please come over here please" Eager for a kiss he zipped over quickly to kagome's side. "Yes." "Well this is a popcorn popper it makes a noise so don't worry ok." "Sure ok" "Good these are popcorn kernels, we turn on the popper and let it warm up and then we put in the kernels." "I see." "So I'll turn it on and then when I say you put in the kernels ok" she said as she opened the bag and scooped out a cup full. Setting down the full cup on the counter she turned to face Inu Yasha with a mischievous little smile. "Think you can handle that?" "Yes" "Ok good then." she replied as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck "well what was it I promised you again... hmm let me thin-" She was cut off in mid-sentence with his lips. 'Hey I wasn't done... but I have to say I really don't mind I'd rather kiss his wonderful lips.' After about a minute and a half they broke "umm we should start the popcorn." As she turned she plugged in the popper, only to race back to him of another sweet long kiss embrace. "Umm I think we can put them in now." "Ok" Inu Yasha added the kernels properly and they went back to kissing. Inu Yasha was too busy to hear the popping. As the popping subsided the parted and Kagome burst out laughing she forgot to get a bowl and put it underneath the popper and the popcorn was all over the counter. So she got out a bowl and pushed it in. "so." She said as she kissed him. "What do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie now?" "Nothing lets just sit." "Ok" They want to the couch where they sat and ate in eachothers company. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* Gar: well there three poor Inu Yasha no food.  
  
Inu Yasha: Thank goodness there's stores in her time  
  
Kagome: Thanks  
  
Gar: I will say it now and again later the next chapter is a lemon (A/N: what is the difference) so avoid it if underage or sensitive 


	4. Ch 4 A Night Spent Together

Inu Yasha and Kagome  
^-^ Alone at Last! ^-^  
  
Disclaimers 1) I don't own Inu Yasha 2) If you are less then 18 read under your own discretion  
  
Question  
Do you think I should grow my hair long dye the top white and the tips  
black?  
Answer yes or no.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Kagome burst out laughing she forgot to get a bowl and put it underneath the popper and the popcorn was all over the counter. So she got out a bowl and pushed it in. "so." She said as she kissed him. "What do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie now?" "Nothing lets just sit." "Ok" They want to the couch where they sat and ate in eachothers company.  
  
Chapter #4  
  
A Night Spent Together  
  
After they wolfed down the popcorn kagome rose from the couch and stretched. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"To clean up the dishes silly."  
  
"Oh let me help you so we can get back to the couch sooner, k?"  
  
"Ok lets do them together."  
  
After they finished the dishes they happy returned to the couch but this time Kagome dimmed the lights and sat on Inu Yasha's lap. They stared deeply into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha you know that I'm a virgin right?"  
  
"Ya, why?"  
  
"Will after this night I better not still be!"  
  
"Will if that is what you want but you do know if you and I do this then we are mated and bound to eachother forever demons do not devoirs?"  
  
"Yes will I love you with all my heart and soul, I love to be with you and hate not seeing your face!"  
  
"Really I feel the same way I sat for hours watching the well to see if you had come back."  
  
"Really"  
  
"I was running out of excuses for when one of the guys found me sitting bye the well and -"  
  
He never got to finish his sentence for Kagome through her lips on to his. 'Hey she cut me off! ... I'll have to thank her after.' 'Wow I love the feel of my lips against his it feels so right.' Inu Yasha warped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer if that was possible. Then his tongue slowly, tenderly traced her lips asking... no pleading for admittance. Gladly her lips parted and she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her as his tongue massaged her and explored every cavity of her mouth. Inu yasha layed her down on the couch never once breaking there kiss. After some more kissing Kagome reached down and started to unbutton her shirt. Inu Yasha realizing what she was doing started to undo his. Their kiss broke for a moment so they could rid themselves of there shirts; they throw them where they happily met to the floor. Inu yasha growled in announces when he saw that she wore a thin piece of fabric that covered only her breasts. He started to kiss her and fumbled to remove the garment but in the end remanded the problem with one quick movement of his clawed finger. Kagome was not anger with him that was exactly what she hoped he would do and they broke again so she could remove it. He loved the way her naked breast felt against his skin and how her breathing made them push against him. They kissed some more and then Inu Yasha felt her pulling at his pants trying to get them off. He reached down and undid them and she did the same with her skirt and they joined there other clothes on the floor. Inu Yasha growled when his saw that she had another pieces of fabric there and once again it was removed with a clawed finger. After a few more minutes of kissing inu yasha asked "Kagome do you want to go to your room?" "Sure lets g-." But before she could finish her sentence Inu Yasha had picked her up bridal style and zipped up the stairs. He burst in to her room and ran to the bed. Gently he laid her down on the bed and layed down beside her. He asked her "Are you sure you want to do this because if we do we're mates for life." "Yes I want to do this I want to be yours and only yours forever." "Ok" and with that he rolled on top of her and kissed her. Slowly he kissed down her cheek and neck. It sent wave ecstasy throw her as his lips traced a warm line down her neck and shivers when up her spine as his teeth traced over her skin. He slow work over her collarbone and move down her chest. She gasped as his warm mouth enveloped her nipple. As he worked over her one breast with his mouth he massaged the other with his hand. 'O god this feels so good.' As he continued his treatment she entangled her hands in his hair and found his ears she slowly started to massage them with her hands earning a growl the could pass for a low purr. He switched breast not wanting to favor one too much. After a few more minuets he kissed warm winding trail down her stomach. As her got low he parted her legs and look at her gorgeous flower he stared to massage the top of the opening with his finger. She gasped as she slammed into a wall of pure ecstasy "OH YES" she screamed. See her delight he bent down and lick the opening. "OH GOD YES!". After a little while he enter her with his tongue and licked her insides "OH YES INU YASHA YES!!" 'she tastes so good' after a couple of minuets he withdrew his tongue. And went up to kiss her again. "Kagome this may hurt a little so" "It's ok I'm ready" Slowly he entered her and she whimpered a little out of discomfort but in the end it did not hurt like her mom she it would it felt like he was made for her. "Kagome are you ok" "Yes" "Ok that's good" At first he stared slow and carefully not wanting to hurt her. She never felt something like this, he felt sooo good inside her she never wanted him to stop, but she want more she wanted him to go faster and harder. "OH INU... YASHA... HARDER... FASTER" she screamed as she panted violently. He picked up speed driving harder and faster. She felt like she would explode with ecstasy as she climaxed. He came just after her and they lay there trying to get their breath back. "Wow that was amazing I never thought it would be like that" "Me nether" Inu Yasha leaned in and kissed her and started again. "Inu Yasha what are you doing" "What do you think I'm doing" "But I well... I thought that you know guy's you have to... you know rest after sex." "Ya so I'm a half demon not a man we don't" "Oh...OK!" Sever hours later they finally fell asleep in eachothers arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gar: well there's your lemon Miroku  
  
Sango: Well kagome how was it  
  
Kagome: Huuu  
  
Sango: How was it  
  
Kagome: It was *giggles* good  
  
Inu Yasha: Ya it was *purrs* good  
  
Sango: I see *eyes narrow* 'good' Gar can you write in some girl talk?  
  
Gar: Will see  
  
Miroku: will I liked it especially the p-  
  
(Bang)  
  
Sango: What did we say?  
  
Miroku: Sorry I forgor 


End file.
